Tinman's Final
by HaYlEiGh BuBbLeS
Summary: Dancing and laughter lead to heartbreak


It was dark and he was alone. All he could think about was that moment. He couldn't get it out of his head. He rememberd every single detail...

Dorathy sat at the big apple tree, reading her favorite book. Scarecrow was across from her, every ten minutes he would wink at her and she would giggle. Tinman looked at them with envy. suddenly, scarecrow grabbed her book and threw it down on the ground. He pulled her up and they began to dance to imaginary music. Once again, tinman looked at them with great envy. Scarecrow twirld her around and the woods were filled with her laughter. Tinman mimicked her laughter with disgust. He was awfuly jealous of the scarecrow. There was two things he had that tinman didn't. A heart, even though that barly botherd him. But there was one very important thing that he had...Dorathy. Tinman never loved anybody before. He thought that was because he didn't have a heart. But he realized that he didn't need a heart. Not for Dorathy. Dorathy's heart beat for the both of them. When he was around her, he floats on clouds. He longed for her! Every aching night he would dream about what it would be like if he had her. Oh, if only she could see what kind of spell she casts on him! Another laugh snapped tinman out of his thoughts. They were both on the ground breathing hard and laughing. Scarecrow stood up and pulled her up also. He excused himself, saying he wanted to go on a walk. He invited Dorathy. She ponderd the thought for a moment. Tinman prayed she would say no. Finally, Dorathy said, "actually, im kinda tired from our dance. I think i'll stay here and rest." the scarecrow bowd and kissed her hand. Then he set off for his walk. Dorathy returnded to her place by the apple tree and began to read again. Tinman saw his moment and took it. He rehursed what he was gona say to her. Then he quickly sat beside her and began tripping over his words. She gave him a funny look and told him to slow down."what are you trying to say?" she said. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then he started speaking. " Dorathy, i've been thinking, and, well, i...i, uh, well, do you love Scarecrow?!" Dorathy was taken by surprise by this. She started to studder an answer, when Tinman said, "just answer me 'yes or no'!" Dorathy looked him in the eyes, searching for why she was being asked this question. Once again the Tinman screamed, "yes or no?! Just answer me!! 'yes or no?!" She searched his face, seeing the anger and sadness in his eyes. He stared back with the longingness of her to love him. Her gaze was obveous and blank. He then realized the answer. "I see. Well i hope you two are very happy!" he said with a sneer. He got up and turned to leave. She jumped up after him and said, "Why are you concerned with our love?" Tinman ignored her and kept walking. She ran after him, grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around. "Why?" she repeated again. "Because!" he said. "Because why?" she asked. "Because...because I love you!" he said. Dorathy's body ran cold. "Ever since i met you, you've filled me with joy! You make me feel like im worth loving!" he screamed to her. "Dorathy, i want to be with you! Forever!" he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Deep down, i know that you want to be with me too!" He got on his knees desperatly. Dorathy's thoughts raced inside her head. She pulled her hand away and said, "How do you know what i want, huh?! How could you possibly know what I want or feel?! I dont love you!! I...I love Scarecrow!" Tinman started to stutter something, but Dorathy kept right on talking. "How could you think that i could love you?! I could never love you! You don't even have a heart!"\par These words stung Tinman like a wasp. He let them sink in before he answerd her. "Even though i don't have a heart, you've proved to me that they can break." He turned from her and walked away. A single, lonely tear droped from his rusty eye to the ground...

Now he was alone. All he had was his oil can. Dark, threatening clouds promised rain soon. Tinman sat beside the river, thinking. He thought about Dorathy.And he thought about how much she hurt him. It was at that moment that he decided it was to much. He threw his oil can into the forrest, looked up at the sky, screamed Dorathy's name, and jumped into the river.


End file.
